A história dos irmãos
by Hellfick
Summary: A história acontece alguns anos após a série da Light Novel. Ela segue a jornada do irmãos Valac, durante um problema no mundo dos demônios. Ao mesmo tempo, eles tentam conseguir mais "peças" para completar o time. Nesse período os times Gremory, Bael e Sitri estão começando a participar de Raiting Games oficiais.
1. Chapter 1

"Obrigado, volte sempre!" Disse o comerciante enquanto o garoto saía da loja.

Ele tem cabelos meio espetados e castanhos, com uma estatura baixa e magro. Seu nome é...

"Com licença, o Senhor é Fernando, do Clã Valac?" Perguntou de repente uma menina, logo após o garoto ter saído da loja.

"Sim, sou eu mesmo. Você tem negócios a tratar comigo?" Respondeu.

"Bem, na verdade não. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama me pediu para levar você e seu irmão até ele."

"O que? Ajuka-sama? Ele não falou sobre o que é?" Perguntou o garoto meio nervoso.

"Na verdade não, ele só me pediu para levá-los até ele."

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar para casa e chamar o meu irmão então. Tem como você me esperar um tempinho aqui?"

"Claro, sem problemas. Preciso comprar umas coisas mesmo."

"Bem, daqui a pouco estou de volta."

Logo após dizer isso, um par de asas, como a de um morcego, apareceu nas costas de Fernando, e ele saiu voando. Fernando é um demônio, que estava na cidade de Lilith, a atual capital do território **Satan**, que se localiza no **Makai**.

'O que um dos 4 **Maou** quer comigo e com o Felipe?' Pensou Fernando enquanto se dirigia ao território de seu Clã.

Após 10 minutos de voo Fernando começa a descer perto de uma mansão. A mansão dos Valac.

Fernando entrou correndo na mansão, deixou o que tinha comprado com um dos empregados, e saiu correndo para o quarto de seu irmão.

"Está ocupado Felipe?" Perguntou enquanto batia na porta.

"Não, pode entrar."

Após ouvir o irmão, Fernando entra, com uma cara meio assustada.

Felipe é um rapaz um pouco maior que seu irmão mais novo, com um cabelo bem rebelde e uma cara astuta.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Felipe percebendo a expressão do irmão.

"Então, logo após eu ter saído da loja uma garota veio falar comigo..."

"Você ficou assustado com a garota?" Interrompeu Felipe dando uma risada

"Mas é claro que não" Disse Fernando fechando a cara. "Ela disse que o Ajuka-sama quer nos ver. Enquanto eu vim aqui te chamar ela ficou nos esperando em Lilith."

"O Ajuka-sama? É melhor irmos rápido então. Não queremos deixá-lo esperando. Seria horrível se ele ficasse irritado com a gente."

Logo após falar isso os dois saíram da mansão, fizeram aparecer suas asas e saíram voando.

"A garota não falou o que o Ajuka-sama queria?" Perguntou Felipe enquanto voavam

"Não, ela falou que ele só tinha mandado nos chamar."

"Não estou gostando nem um pouco disso." Disse Felipe com uma expressão pensadora.

Após alguns minutos de voo eles chegaram ao lugar aonde a garota estava.

"Venham, vou levá-los até o Ajuka-sama." Disse a garota logo após os irmãos terem pousado.

A menina os levou até um lugar pequeno, parecia que só cabia 1 sala la dentro. Logo após a garota abrir a porta Fernando conferiu que estava certo. Só tinha uma salinha dentro da residência. Nela tinha um armário com vários livros no canto esquerdo, um guarda-roupa no canto direito e uma mesa no centro, na frente da mesa tinha uma cadeira, e nela estava sentado um dos 4 **Maou** Ajuka Beelzebub-sama.

"Obrigado por tê-los trazido aqui, pode se retirar agora." Ele falou olhando para menina. Ela simplesmente se curvou, abriu a porta e saiu da sala.

Fernando e Felipe olharam-se meio nervosos. Eles estavam sozinhos perante um dos Demônios mais fortes que existia.

"Eu os chamei aqui porque queria fazer um pedido a vocês Felipe e Fernando Valac." Disse o **Maou** surpreendendo os garotos.

"Um pedido?" Balbuciou Fernando

"Sim, isso mesmo" Confirmou Ajuka-sama "Mas gostaria de conversar um pouco com vocês antes. Sentem-se por favor" Disse apontando para duas cadeiras.

Logo após eles terem sentado Ajuka perguntou:

"É verdade que mesmo sendo irmãos o Felipe é o **King** e o Fernando é o **Queen**? Geralmente ambos os demônios de classe alta se tornam King."

"Bem, é verdade" Disse Felipe "O Fernando é minha peça **Queen**. Mas é porque nós não somos realmente do Clã Valac, ou seja, não somos demônios de classe alta."

"Não são? Como assim?" Perguntou Ajuka intrigado.

"Nós eramos órfãos, e ficávamos vagando pelas cidades. Foi aí que apareceu o Líder do Clã Valac, o qual agora chamamos de pai. Ele nos acolheu, e nos explicou a situação do Clã. Ele e sua mulher não podiam ter filhos, e assim o Clã iria desaparecer. Para que isso não acontecesse ele nos ensinou, e fez do Felipe o próximo herdeiro do Clã." Explicou Fernando

"Então ele me explicou como era o Raiting Game, e me deu as minhas peças. Como o Fernando é meu irmão mais novo ele não teria quase nenhum privilégio, seria só uma pessoa secundária. Assim eu o tornei minha peça **Queen**." Continuou Felipe

"Huum, entendo" Disse Ajuka "Então, foi só por esse motivo que o pai de vocês os acolheram? Ainda parece meio estranho. E se vocês fossem completamente fracos e não pudessem usar poderes demoníacos?"

"Na verdade ele nunca nos falou nada além disso. Mas nós supomos que ele pôde sentir que nós tinhamos **Sacred Gears**, e por isso sabia que podíamos levar o Clã para frente." Completou Felipe.

"Interessante." Disse Ajuka encarando-os "E você não conseguiu mais nenhuma peça Felipe?"

"Ainda não, ainda estou procurando por pessoas fortes que se juntem ao meu time."

"Entendo. Bem, agora que ja conversamos, podemos ir ao assunto principal." Disse Ajuka se levantando.

"O Senhor disse que tinha um pedido a nos fazer. O que seria?" Perguntou Fernando.

"Uma carta foi roubada, e ela é muito importante para mim. Gostaria que vocês a recuperassem e prendessem quem a roubou." Disse Ajuka.

"Uma carta foi roubada?" Sussurrou Felipe.

"Sim, ontem a noite. Felizmente eu consegui rastrear a pessoa, e sei que ela se encontra em uma floresta próximo daqui. Porém não sei a posição exata dele dentro da floresta. Assim quero que vocês achem-no nela." Respondeu Ajuka

"Huum, me desculpe interromper Ajuka-sama, mas como é uma coisa tão importante, não seria melhor pedir ajuda de um time oficial? Como o time Gremory ou o Bael?" Perguntou Fernando.

"Na verdade não. Não quero que a notícia de que uma coisa minha foi roubada se espalhe. Por isso estamos nos encontrando aqui nessa salinha." Disse Ajuka "Além do mais, os times Gremory e Bael vão estrear oficialmente no Raiting Game em breve. Não quero atrapalhar suas preparações. Então pesquisei por pessoas, e o Sirzechs me sugeriu chamar vocês." Completou

"O Sirzechs Lucifer-sama?" Perguntou Felipe assombrado

"Sim, ele mesmo."

"Eu não esperava que ele nos conhecesse." Falou Fernando surpreso.

"Eu também não , mas ele falou que vocês poderiam me ajudar." Disse Ajuka com um leve sorriso. "Então, vão aceitar o meu pedido?"

Fernando olhou para o Felipe. Mesmo eles sendo irmãos ele preferia deixar as escolhas com o Felipe, já que ele é o **King**.

"Não temos como recusar, já que é um pedido pessoal do Ajuka-sama" Disse Felipe sorrindo.

"Excelente." Murmurou Ajuka. "Perto dessa floresta tem uma casa, e nela mora um conhecido meu. Ele me falou que não tem problemas se vocês ficarem lá enquanto procuram pelo ladrão. Entreguem essa carta para ele, assim ele saberá que vocês estão me ajudando." Completou Ajuka entregando um pedaço de papel à Felipe.

"Certo. Iremos para nossa casa pegar umas coisas e já partiremos. Prometemos que vamos capturar o ladrão." Disse Fernando se levantando

"Boa sorte." Desejou Ajuka enquanto os garotos saíam da sala.

"Vamos rápido para casa Fernando. Temos que partir o quanto antes."

E assim os dois garotos saíram voando.

**_1º Capítulo está aqui. Logo sairá o 2º. Espero que gostem!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Você demorou 15 minutos pra pegar as coisas? Como você consegue ser tão devagar?" Disse Felipe quando Fernando apareceu na porta da mansão, com uma mala nas costas.

"Não sei quanto tempo a gente vai ficar fora, então achei melhor pegar uma quantidade a mais de roupa." Explicou Fernando.

"Mesmo assim, como você conseguiu demorar 15 minutos?" Insistiu Felipe

"Eu estava tentando achar uma coisa." Disse Fernando começando a se irritar. "Esquece isso, temos que partir."

"E quem está me falando isso é quem demorou 15 minutos pra se arrumar." Disse Felipe com um leve sorriso.

Os dois fizeram aparecer as suas asas e partiram.

"Então, você acha que deve demorar para nós o acharmos?" Perguntou Fernando enquanto voavam.

"Não tenho certeza. Falei com o papai, e ele disse que a floresta tem um tamanho considerável. Duvido que consigamos achá-lo no primeiro dia." Respondeu Felipe "Provavelmente o Ajuka-sama também pensou nisso, e procurou um lugar para que ficássemos" Completou

Os dois voaram por mais ou menos vinte minutos, e começaram a ver a floresta.

"É bem grande mesmo." Comentou Fernando

Na beira da floresta podia-se ver uma pequena casa. E conforme eles foram se aproximando eles tiveram certeza de que ela era pequena. Tudo bem que eles estavam acostumados a morar numa mansão, então a casa parecia menor do que era.

Eles pousaram perto dela, e um homem veio ao encontro deles.

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou o homem

Ele não aparentava ser muito velho, mas também claramente não era jovem. Devia estar na meia-idade.

"Nós fomos enviados pelo Ajuka-sama. Ele disse que você tinha permitido que ficássemos em sua casa enquanto trabalhamos." Disse Felipe pegando a carta.

O homem a pegou e começou a ler. Após lê-la ele a dobrou e colocou no bolso da calça.

"Então vocês são os garotos? Entrem, vou mostrar aonde será os seus quartos." Disse o homem sorrindo.

"Meu nome é Reiss, eu conheci o Ajuka-sama no passado. É uma longa história. E qual é o nome de vocês?" Perguntou

"Meu nome é Felipe Valac. É um prazer."

"O meu é Fernando Valac. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

Nesse momento eles entraram na casa. Não era realmente pequena. Tinha uma sala grande, junto de uma cozinha, e uma porta fechada. Reiss os levou até uma escada que ficava ao lado da porta. No segundo andar tinha apenas um corredor. Nele tinham 4 portas.

"O quarto do Felipe é a primeira porta a esquerda, e o do Fernando é a primeira a direita." Disse Reiss apontando para as portas.

Os dois se dirigiram para aonde ele tinha apontado. Fernando abriu a porta e observou o quarto. Tinha uma cama no meio, dois armarinhos em cada lado da cama, um armário no canto, ao lado da janela e uma porta a esquerda. Fernando abriu a porta e viu que se tratava de um banheiro.

Após observar o quarto ele começou a tirar as coisas da mala e guardar no armário. Fernando guardou quase tudo. A única coisa que havia sobrado era um colar, que estava em sua mão. Um colar que ele tinha recebido de seu irmão anos atrás. Era esse o motivo da sua demora para guardar as coisas. Ele estava colocando-o quando a porta se abriu.

"Pronto para sairmos Fernando?" Perguntou Felipe, que havia entrado no quarto

"Ei, porque não bateu na porta?" Disse Fernando indignado. Felizmente ele tinha conseguido colocar o colar por dentro da camisa sem Felipe tê-lo visto.

"Não reclame, não é como se realmente tivesse problema." Disse Felipe indiferente. "Vamos sair. Quero ver se conseguimos explorar um bom pedaço da floresta antes que escureça."

"Ta certo" Disse Fernando saindo do quarto. "Me espera lá fora, vou avisar ao Senhor Reiss que nós estamos saindo e voltamos tarde."

Logo após ter avisado ao Senhor que eles demorariam Fernando se encontrou com Felipe do lado de fora da casa.

"Como vamos fazer? Vamos nos separar?" Perguntou Fernando enquanto eles se aproximavam da floresta.

"Sim, pelo menos hoje." Respondeu Felipe olhando para o céu. "Você vai para a direita e eu vou para a esquerda. Quando começar a escurecer a gente volta aqui para a casa." Completou.

"Certo, até depois então." Disse Fernando. Logo após isso ele entrou correndo na floresta.

'Aqui é bem quieto' Pensou Fernando enquanto corria pela floresta. É bem fácil de se fazer um ataque surpresa, pois as árvores deixam todo o lugar escuro.

Agora que Fernando percebeu que eles não tinham combinado o que fazer caso alguém achasse o ladrão.

'Bem, se ele aparecer só preciso acabar com ele.' Pensou Fernando.

O tempo foi passando, e Fernando continuou correndo pela floresta. Ele subiu em uma árvore, e percebeu que estava começando a escurecer.

'É melhor eu voltar para a casa.' Pensou Fernando dando meia volta.

Ele continuou andando por um tempo, até que ouviu um movimento. Com um salto pulou para cima de uma árvore e observou. Tinha uma pessoa andando, na verdade era um garoto. Pela aparência ele devia ter a mesma idade ou ser um pouco mais jovem. Ele era alto e tinha cabelo loiro e curto, e era bem musculoso. O garoto estava carregando uma sacola, que parecia ter carne dentro.

'Esse é o ladrão?' Pensou Fernando. 'É melhor segui-lo, se ele for realmente o ladrão poderei chegar a sua base.'

Assim Fernando começou a segui-lo.

'Espera, esse caminho vai dar na casa não é?' Se lembrou Fernando. 'Será que ele...'

Fernando de repente pulou na frente do garoto. O garoto se assustou.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou o garoto se afastando.

"Você por acaso está indo para a casa do Senhor Reiss?" Disparou Fernando ignorando a pergunta do garoto.

"Você conhece o meu pai?" Perguntou o garoto confuso

"Seu pai? Sim, eu estou instalado na sua casa." Respondeu Fernando

"Ahhhh, então é você a visita que meu pai me falou que iríamos receber?" Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso.

"Na realidade sou eu e meu irmão. Bem, muito prazer, meu nome é Fernando Valac."

"O meu é Gerard. O prazer é todo meu." Disse o garoto. "Espera, Valac? Então você é um nobre?" Perguntou o garoto após perceber.

"Sim. Na verdade é uma grande história." Disse Fernando sorrindo "O que você estava fazendo na floresta?"

Os dois continuaram o caminho até a saída da floresta.

"Eu pego carne aqui, e nós geralmente usamos ela para a janta." Disse Gerard. "Mas você me responde uma coisa? Como é o mundo lá fora?" Perguntou com uma cara sonhadora.

"O mundo lá fora? É bem grande. Mas como assim? Por que quer saber?" Perguntou Fernando estranhando.

"É que eu nunca saí daqui. Só tem dois lugares que eu conheço. A minha casa e essa floresta." Disse ele quando eles saíram da floresta. "O meu sonho é sair por aí e explorar o mundo."

Fernando ficou olhando para o garoto. Esse era um sonho bem estranho, mas ele conseguia entender como o jovem se sentia. Nesse momento eles entraram na casa, e Reiss veio ao encontro deles.

"Oh, Gerard, demorou hoje." Disse ele

"Foi meio difícil achar carne. E na volta eu me encontrei com o Fernando, então voltamos juntos." Respondeu Gerard com um leve sorriso

"Então você já conheceu o Fernando?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Senhor Reiss, o Felipe já voltou?" Perguntou Fernando de repente.

"Sim, ele chegou e foi direto para o quarto. Ele disse que queria tomar um banho antes da janta."

"Obrigado, vou falar com ele." Respondeu Fernando se dirigindo para a escada.

"Posso entrar Felipe?" Perguntou Fernando batendo na porta.

'Afinal, por que eu estou perguntando? Ele entrou no meu quarto sem bater na porta' Pensou.

"Pode entrar" Respondeu Felipe.

"Conseguiu algum resultado?" Perguntou Fernando entrando no quarto.

"Nada. Corri que nem doido e não achei ninguém."

"O mesmo para mim. A única pessoa que eu encontrei foi o filho do Senhor Reiss." Comentou Fernando

"Ele tem filho?" Perguntou Felipe desinteressadamente.

"Sim, vamos descer. Provavelmente ele quer apresentá-lo."

Os dois desceram para a sala. Após Reiss apresentá-los formalmente eles foram para a cozinha jantar.

"Gerard, você conhece bastante a floresta?" Perguntou Felipe enquanto jantavam.

"Sim, eu a conheço melhor que ninguém. Passo todos os dias nela." Respondeu

"Você sabe se teria algum lugar que alguém poderia se esconder?" Continuou Felipe.

"Deixe-me pensar. Ahh, tem uma caverna nela."

"Essa caverna é grande?"

"Sim, é enorme. Daria pra se esconder nela facilmente. No início ela é um corredor, mas no final ela acaba em um salão enorme." Comentou Gerard feliz

Felipe e Fernando se olharam.

"Tudo bem se você nos levar nela amanhã de manhã Gerard?" Pediu Fernando

"Claro, sem problemas." Disse o rapaz feliz.

Após a janta todos foram se deitar. Fernando demorou um pouco para dormir, ele estava entretido em seus pensamentos. Havia conhecido uma pessoa com um sonho estranho. E também estava pensando no ladrão. Por que ele ainda não havia fugido da floresta? Ele já devia saber que estava sendo seguido. A única coisa que Fernando conseguiu pensar é que ele podia ter aliados.

'Bem, se tiver aliados a luta pode ficar mais interessante.' Pensou Fernando enquanto começava a cochilar.

Eram apenas 6 horas e alguém sacudiu Fernando.

"Acorda logo, nós já estamos saindo." Falou Felipe irritado

"Já?" Perguntou Fernando sonolento.

"Sim, temos que chegar o quanto antes lá."

"Me esperem lá fora. Vou me arrumar e já vou." Comentou Fernando enquanto se levantava.

Antes de sair Fernando pegou umas cordas que tinha guardado no armário, e colocou em uma mala. Caso eles encontrassem o inimigo ele poderia amarrá-lo. Também passou na cozinha e pegou uma comida. Após isso ele se dirigiu para fora, onde os dois os esperavam. Felipe estava com uma espada nas costas.

"Vamos nessa então." Disse Gerard

"Porque você está com uma espada Felipe?" Perguntou Gerard curioso.

"Estamos perseguindo um ladrão. Provavelmente teremos que lutar com ele." Respondeu.

"Um ladrão é?" Perguntou Gerard interessado, no momento que eles entravam na floresta.

Eles caminharam por no mínimo duas horas. Felipe e Fernando seguiam logo atrás de Gerard.

"Aqui, chegamos." Falou ele de repente.

"Perfeito." Disse Felipe olhando a caverna. "Me desculpe Gerard, mas devo pedir para você voltar para casa. Provavelmente nós teremos que lutar aí dentro." Disse Felipe se dirigindo ao rapaz. "Como o ladrão ainda não fugiu daqui nós suspeitamos que ele tenha aliados. Seria perigoso se você entrasse." Completou Felipe enquanto Fernando concordava.

"Me deixem entrar, por favor. Não vou atrapalhar a luta de vocês. Ficarei atrás de vocês o tempo todo. Quero ver vocês lutando." Pediu o garoto.

Fernando olhou para Felipe, enquanto ele pensava.

"Está bem, mas não saia de trás da gente." Comentou Felipe, entrando na caverna.

Eles andaram por mais um tempo. Até que eles chegaram no salão. Era realmente grande. E no meio dele tinham 3 pessoas sentadas.

"Então são vocês, as pessoas que estavam nos seguindo." Falou um deles, enquanto eles se levantavam.

Todos eles tiraram as espadas que tinham embainhadas na cintura e encararam os garotos. Não parecia que eles sabiam usar poderes demoníacos.

"Fique ali na entrada do salão Gerard." Falou Fernando baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que entregava a sua mala a ele.

O garoto retornou para lá. Enquanto isso Felipe desembainhou sua espada e Fernando tirou seu casaco.

"Vamos acabar com isso Felipe." Falou Fernando sério.

"Vai ser rápido." Falou Felipe, andando para perto dos inimigos.

Ele fechou os seus olhos e falou:

**Sharingan!**

Quando os abriu eles estavam vermelhos. Nele tinha um círculo, com um risco parecido com uma vírgula em cada olho. Essa vírgula era conhecida como Tomoe.

"O olho dele ficou vermelho!" Surpreendeu-se um dos inimigos

"Isso deve ser uma **Sacred Gear**." Falou outro

"Deixem de besteira!" Gritou o que estava no meio. "Ele só está querendo nos assustar."

E dizendo isso saiu correndo para cima de Felipe. Com um movimento rápido ele apareceu em sua frente, encarou-o nos olhos e o cortou no meio.

"Eu falei" Disse ele sorrindo.

De repente a imagem na sua frente se transformou em milhares de pétalas, que após se espalharem desapareceram.

"Isso era uma ilu...?" Quando ele ia completar a frase ele saiu voando, e bateu na parede perto de Gerard. Felipe estava atrás dele, e tinha lhe dado um chute nas costas. O golpe foi tão forte que o homem caiu no chão desacordado após a batida.

"Então isso foi um efeito da **Sacred Gear** dele?" Murmurou Gerard. "Incrível."

"Eu falei que isso ia ser rápido." Falou Felipe enquanto se virava para encarar os outros dois. "Você cuida do da direita Fernando." Completou ele indo em direção do da esquerda.

"Ta certo chefe." Brincou Fernando se dirigindo ao oponente. "Agora é minha vez." Disse ele esticando a mão para frente.

**Trident**

Um tridente dourado apareceu em suas mãos.

"Você também tem uma?" Reclamou o ladrão assustado.

Gerard observou os irmão lutando magnificamente. Fernando se aproximou do inimigo e começou a atacá-lo com as pontas do tridente. O ladrão se defendia como podia com a espada. Mas nesse momento Fernando bateu com o cabo na perna dele, derrubando-o. Com movimentos rápidos ele começou a bater no corpo dele com a parte sem pontas da arma. Quando o oponente tentou se levantar Fernando o atingiu na barriga com o cabo, e o fez cair desacordado no chão.

Enquanto isso, Felipe atacava rapidamente o oponente, que se defendia como podia. Ele estava recuando bastante, e acabou cometendo o erro de olhar para Felipe nos olhos, assim caindo em uma ilusão. A imagem de Felipe virou areia na frente dos seus olhos, e ele se virou, procurando-o. Nesse momento Felipe o atingiu na costela com a parte sem fio da espada, e com a dor o ladrão desmaiou.

"Nossa, você acabou antes de mim Fernando?" Perguntou Felipe, após perceber que o irmão já tinha derrotado o seu oponente.

"Foi fácil" Disse Fernando rindo.

De repente os dois ouviram uma voz fraca.

"Posso perder e ser capturado, mas vou acabar com um de vocês pelo menos."

Ambos se viraram, e viram que o ladrão que Felipe havia nocauteado primeiro estava correndo para cima de Gerard com a sua espada apontada para o peito do garoto. Os dois estavam muito longe, mesmo com a velocidade deles não conseguiriam chegar a tempo.

"GERARDD" Gritou Fernando

Foi nesse momento que aconteceu. Quando o ladrão ia atacá-lo Gerard esticou a mão, e dela saiu um raio. O raio atingiu o ladrão no peito, e o fez cair duro no chão. Gerard então ficou olhando para a sua mão, com uma expressão confusa.

"Não pode ser, isso foi..." Murmurou Felipe

"Uma **Sacred Gear**?" Completou Fernando.

Os dois correram para perto de Gerard. Fernando fez seu tridente desaparecer, e Felipe fez seus olhos voltarem ao normal.

"Você tem uma **Sacred Gear** Gerard?" Perguntou Felipe quando se aproximou.

"Eu não sei." Disse Gerard, que continuava observando a própria mão.

"Bem, é melhor amarrarmos eles antes que acordem." Comentou Fernando pegando as cordas de sua mala. Ele entregou uma para cada um, e eles amarraram os ladrões.

"Vamos voltar para casa e pegar as nossas coisas Fernando. Depois disso levaremos esses ladrões para Lilith." Disse Felipe

Eles voltaram para casa. Enquanto Fernando ficou de olho nos ladrões Felipe arrumou as coisas dos dois, e se dirigiu para a entrada da casa. Gerard e Reiss já estavam lá esperando-o.

"Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade Senhor Reiss." Falou Fernando quando o irmão chegou.

"Vocês estão indo embora muito cedo." Comentou Reiss.

"Já cumprimos o nosso trabalho. Temos que levar esses ladrões para a cidade o mais rápido possível." Falou Felipe. "A propósito, o Senhor sabia que o seu filho tinha uma **Sacred Gear**?"

"Não, ele nunca demonstrou nada de diferente enquanto estava aqui." Respondeu

"Acho que como ele viu a nossa **Sacred Gear** a dele acabou se manifestando Felipe." Falou Fernando.

"É, pode ser." Falou Felipe pensativo. "Então, quero lhe fazer uma proposta Gerard. Não gostaria virar o meu **Pawn**?"

"O que? Isso é sério?" Perguntou Gerard.

"Mas é claro, assim podemos treiná-lo, e você pode aprender a usar melhor sua **Sacred Gear**." Disse Felipe sorrindo

"Eu adoraria, mas não posso deixar meu pai sozinho aqui..." Se desculpou ele.

"Não se preocupe comigo Gerard." Falou Reiss de repente. "Eu sei que você tem um sonho que conhecer o mundo. Se você se juntar a eles você poderá realizá-lo. Só me prometa uma coisa, que você me visitará no futuro, e que será bem forte."

"Eu prometo pai, vou deixá-lo orgulhoso de mim."

Assim Felipe pegou uma peça de **Pawn** de sua mala e colocou na frente do peito de Gerard. A peça entrou no seu corpo.

"Bem-vindo ao grupo." falou Fernando sorrindo.

"Obrigado. Não vou decepcioná-lo Felipe." Comentou Gerard.

Assim, os três fizeram aparecer as suas asas e se dirigiram de volta para Lilith. Agora com uma pessoa a mais no time.

-**Aqui está o 2º capítulo pessoal. Espero que gostem! Em breve o 3º.**-

-**Como vocês podem perceber pelo Sharingan, vou me basear em outros animes para fazer as Sacred Gears. E aí, já descobriram qual será a do Fernando? E a do Gerard?**-


	3. Chapter 3

"Nossa! Então isso é uma cidade? É enorme!" Disse Gerard assim que chegaram em Lilith.

"Existem muitas dessas. Mas é sério que você nunca esteve em uma?" Perguntou Fernando.

"Não, essa é minha primeira vez." Disse Gerard radiante.

"Agora que eu pensei nisso Felipe, como vamos achar o Ajuka-sama?" Perguntou Fernando se dirigindo ao irmão. "Temos que entregá-los a ele." Completou apontando para os três ladrões que continuavam desacordados.

"Boa pergunta, temos que descobrir..." Começou Felipe.

"Então vocês estão de volta." Disse uma voz atrás deles.

Era a menina, que tinha levado-os até Ajuka na primeira vez.

"Me sigam, vou levá-los ao Ajuka-sama." Disse ela.

Eles a seguiram, e notaram que o caminho era semelhante.

"Esse não é o mesmo lugar da última vez?" Perguntou Fernando assim que chegaram no lugar.

"Sim, ele está esperando vocês, podem entrar." Disse a garota, e após isso deu meia volta e desapareceu na multidão.

Os três entraram na sala, cada um carregando um ladrão.

"Já estão de volta?" Perguntou Ajuka. "Acho que nem preciso perguntar como foram." Disse ele com um leve sorriso.

"Conseguimos acabar com eles." Disse Felipe, e no mesmo momento tirou uma carta de seu bolso e entregou à Ajuka.

Fernando ficou se perguntando quando que o Felipe tirou a carta do ladrão.

"Muito obrigado pelo trabalho." Disse ele encarando-os. "Então você conseguiu uma nova peça Felipe?" Perguntou ele enquanto observava Gerard.

"Sim, ele agora é meu **Pawn**. Seu nome é Gerard." Respondeu.

"Muito bom." Disse Ajuka olhando para os três juntos. "Bem, como vocês estavam fora até agora acho que não sabem. Ontem foi a estreia dos times Bael, Gremory e Sitri nos Rainting Games. Todos eles ganharam." Informou.

"Caramba, isso é incrível." Disse Fernando.

"Pelo que parece eles lutaram muito bem." Comentou Ajuka "Mas mudando de assunto, acho que devo dar-lhes uma recompensa por terem me ajudado..." Falou Ajuka.

"Não será necessário Ajuka-sama. É um prazer poder ter lhe ajudado. Além disso, graças a sua missão eu conheci o Gerard e consegui mais uma peça." Interrompeu Felipe

"Ohh, tem certeza? Bem, mas eu me sentiria mal se não os recompensasse." Disse ele. "Vou então lhes dar uma informação. Eu falei com Azazel, o Ex-Governador dos anjos caídos, e ele me disse o nome da **Sacred Gear** de vocês dois. Creio que vocês não sabem." Falou Ajuka se dirigindo aos irmãos.

"Sério? Isso é incrível, nós não sabemos mesmo o nome delas." Disse Fernando feliz.

"Então Felipe, sua **Sacred Gear** se chama **Master of Illusion**, ela é bem rara. Diz-se que só existiu uma pessoa que a tivesse. Seu poder é comparado com o das Longinus. E essa é a primeira vez que ela se manifesta nos olhos. Podemos esperar grandes coisas de você." Disse ele.

"Quanto a sua Fernando, ela se chama **Weapons Show**. Ao contrário da do Felipe ela já teve bastante donos no passado, porém ninguém nunca conseguiu liberar o **Balance Breaker**. Estou ansioso para ver se você conseguirá." Completou ele olhando para ambos.

Os dois ficaram parados, pensando no que Ajuka falou sobre suas -Sacred Gears-.

"Muito obrigado Ajuka-sama. Temos que voltar para nossa casa. Se o senhor tiver qualquer outro trabalho pode nos chamar, que nós o faremos." Disse Felipe

"Eu que tenho que agradecê-los. Muito obrigado." Disse Ajuka no momento em que eles estavam saindo.

Os três saíram da sala, fizeram aparecer suas asas e se dirigiram para o território do seu clã.

"Isso é muito estranho, você não acha Felipe?" Perguntou Fernando enquanto voavam.

"Sim, tem muitas coisas que eu não entendo. Como por exemplo como o Sirzechs-sama nos conhece? E ainda, como eles sabiam sobre as nossas **Sacred Gear**? Nunca as usamos na frente deles." Disse Felipe pensativo.

'O Felipe tem uma **Sacred Gear** rara, e o Fernando uma que ninguém nunca conseguiu usá-la cem por cento. Acho que isso vai ser divertido.' Pensou Gerard.

Eles demoraram trinta minutos para chegar até a mansão.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Gerard quando chegaram.

"A sua nova casa." Disse Fernando sorrindo.

"É incrível." Disse ele observando o lugar.

"Fernando, você pode levar o Gerard ao seu quarto? Eu vou avisar o nosso pai que estamos de volta. Ele provavelmente vai querer conhecê-lo depois." Disse Felipe.

"Ok, vamos nessa Gerard."

Eles se separaram. Fernando levou Gerard ao seu quarto, e o ajudou a guardar suas roupas no guarda-roupa. Enquanto isso Felipe conversava com o seu pai sobre o trabalho que tinham feito.

"O meu quarto é a terceira porta a esquerda nesse corredor. A do Felipe é a primeira a direita." Disse Fernando.

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta.

"Pode entrar." Disse Fernando.

Um dos empregados da família entrou no quarto e se dirigiu aos dois.

"O jantar está pronto. Estão lhes esperando na sala de jantar." Disse ele, e após se curvar, saiu do quarto.

"Bem, vamos nessa Gerard. Meu pai vai querer conhecê-lo." Disse Fernando saindo do quarto.

Os dois desceram as escadas (O corredor com os quartos fica no 2º andar) e se dirigiram para a sala de janta. Fernando foi apontando as portas no caminho e dizendo o que tinha em cada uma.

"Aquele sentado na ponta é o meu pai, e a mulher ao seu lado minha mãe" Disse Fernando quando entraram na sala. Felipe já estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe.

O homem era forte e alto, com cabelos bem negros e uma pele clara. Seu nome era Arkadius Valac. A mulher era alta e magra, com cabelos castanhos, bem parecido com o dos irmãos, além disso possuia uma aparência bem fina. Seu nome era Heloise Valac.

Gerard andou para perto do casal e se curvou.

"É uma honra poder estar na sua presença. Eu sou Gerard, o novo **Pawn** do Felipe. Vou dar tudo que eu tenho para deixá-los orgulhosos de mim." Disse Gerard, aparentando estar um pouco ansioso.

"Muito prazer Gerard." Disse Arkadius. "Fico feliz em saber que se juntou aos meus filhos. Estou esperando grandes coisas de você."

"Sim senhor. Não vou decepcioná-lo!" Disse Gerard um pouco mais calmo.

Eles jantaram enquanto conversavam sobre a missão que eles tinham executado.

"Estou indo para o meu quarto." Disse Felipe após comer. "Tem umas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer. Com licença." Após se dirigir aos pais ele se retirou da sala.

"O que será que ele quer fazer?" Gerard perguntou ao Fernando.

"Não sei, provavelmente ele quer pensar um pouco sobre as novidades de hoje." Disse Fernando enquanto se preparava para repetir.

"Fernando-sama, tem uma pessoa aqui que quer ver o senhor. Ela está esperando no salão principal" Disse um dos empregados se aproximando dele.

"Alguém querendo me ver?" Perguntou Fernando, enquanto colocava mais comida no seu prato.

"Na verdade ela queria falar ou com o Senhor ou com o Felipe-sama. Mas quando eu o avisei ele me falou que era para mandar o Senhor resolver." Disse o empregado.

"Ele sempre joga as suas responsabilidades para mim." Disse Fernando brabo. "Está bem, já estou indo." Completou ele enquanto olhava triste para a comida em seu prato que provavelmente esfriaria.

Fernando se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao salão principal.

'Quem que iria querer falar conosco? Nós nunca tivemos muitos amigos. Para ser sincero nem conhecemos ninguém de outro clã.' Pensou ele

O garoto chegou no salão e olhou para o sofá que estava no meio dele. Nele estava sentado uma pessoa, uma mulher.

"Me desculpe por aparecer aqui tão de repente." Disse a garota se levantando.

Fernando perdeu o ar quando viu quem era. Ela é Sona Sitri! Fernando somente havia visto-a pela televisão.

"Vim aqui para entregar-lhes esse convite em nome do clã Gremory." Disse ela quando Fernando se aproximou. "É um convite para uma festa que terá amanhã a noite, para comemorar a vitória da Rias no seu primeiro Raiting Game oficial."

"Ahh, muito obrigado." Falou Fernando visivelmente agitado. "Estaremos lá. Obrigado pelo convite."

"Até amanhã então." Disse Sona, e saiu da sala guiada por um dos empregados.

Fernando ficou parado mais um tempo pensando na rápida conversa. Então saiu correndo para a sala de janta, e pediu para um dos empregados chamar seu irmão.

Ele chegou na sala e entregou a carta para o seu pai, que a abriu e começou a ler. Nesse momento Felipe chegou.

"O que foi Fernando? Eu estava ocupado." Disse Felipe brabo para o irmão.

"Leia essa carta Felipe" Disse Arkadius.

Ele pegou a carta e começou a lê-la. Quando acabou ele a fechou, e ficou com uma cara pensativa.

"Estão convidando todos nós para uma festa?" Perguntou Felipe ao seu pai.

"Isso mesmo. Infelizmente eu e sua mãe não poderemos ir, pois temos negócios para tratar. Então vocês três terão que ir sozinhos. Vou mandar os empregados comprarem ternos para vocês." Disse Arkadius.

"Teremos que ir sozinhos?" Perguntou Fernando.

"Isso mesmo." Disse Heloise. "Vocês representarão o clã Valac." Completou ela calma.

"Bem, não podemos fazer nada então, teremos que ir." Disse Felipe. "Voltarei para o meu quarto. Não me atrapalhe dessa vez Fernando." Disse ele olhando pro irmão.

"Eu é que deveria dizer isso. Você é o **King**. Você que deveria ter resolvido essa situação." Reclamou o garoto enquanto o irmão saía.

Fernando acabou de comer sua refeição já fria e foi se arrumar para dormir. Depois que se deitou ficou pensando nos acontecimentos do dia.

'Nós não conhecemos nenhum deles. Porque eles se deram ao trabalho de nos convidar para essa festa?' Pensou. 'Isso está muito estranho.' Concluiu ele quando começou a adormecer.

"Você foi muito bem, considerando que era sua primeira vez usando sua **Sacred Gear**." Disse Fernando.

Já estava anoitecendo, e eles tinham passado o dia inteiro ajudando Gerard no seu treinamento.

"Eu só precisei me concentrar. Eu estava bem ansioso, mas quando o Felipe me falou o nome dela eu fiquei mais calmo." Disse Gerard.

Eles haviam descoberto nessa manhã que Felipe havia passado a noite procurando em livros qual era a **Sacred Gear** do Gerard. No final ele conseguiu descobrir que ela se chama **Lightning Born**.

"Não consigo entender porque você ficaria mais calmo só por saber o nome." Disse Fernando rindo. "É melhor nos apressarmos, temos que nos arrumar para a festa." Completou.

Eles tomaram banho e colocaram os ternos que foram comprados no mesmo dia. Depois de estarem prontos eles saíram de casa e foram até a mansão dos Gremorys. Ela era gigante, com certeza era maior do que a dos Valac.

Logo após mostrarem o convite para um dos guardas que estava parado na porta os três entraram na mansão. O salão era enorme, e estava cheio de gente. Eles olharam bem e não reconheceram quase ninguém.

"Bem-vindos." Disse uma voz que Fernando reconheceu. Era Sona.

"Boa-noite" Disseram os três juntos enquanto se curvavam formalmente.

"Vocês não conhecem ninguém né?" Perguntou Sona. "A mesa do meu clã ainda tem lugares vagos, gostariam de se sentar com a gente?"

"Claro, seria uma honra." Disse Felipe sorrindo.

Os três a seguiram até a sua mesa, na qual todo o seu time estava sentado. Ela nos apresentou, e nos disse aonde podíamos nos sentar. Nesse momento Felipe viu Ajuka e saiu para cumprimentá-lo junto com Gerard, deixando Fernando sentado na mesa.

Fernando passou os olhos pelo salão, e conseguiu reconhecer algumas pessoas de outros clãs, que já havia visto pela televisão. Ele então, localizou Sirzechs, que para sua surpresa estava o observando. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Sirzechs deu um sorriso, e se virou para falar com alguém que pela aparência devia ser seu pai.

'Ele estava me observando?' Pensou Fernando.

"Então Fernando, ouvi falar que você tem uma **Sacred Gear**, é verdade?" Disse uma pessoa sentada na mesa. "Ahh, me desculpe, meu nome é Saji, muito prazer."

Fernando vasculhou na sua mente. Pelo que ele sabia Saji era quem tinha o Dragão Rei Vritra.

"Ah, sim é verdade." Disse Fernando.

"Qual é o poder de..." Começou ele, mas de repente parou pois ouviu alguém gritando:

"Saji, vem aqui."

"Me desculpe, estão me chamando." Disse ele indo em direção de quem o chamou.

Fernando se sentiu meio desconfortável sentado sozinho, então pegou uma taça de vinho e foi até a varanda. La estava uma pessoa olhando para o céu.

"A noite está bonita hoje né?" Disse Fernando quando saiu.

"Sim, muito bonita." Disse a pessoa se virando. Era Yuuto Kiba.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Fernando Valac." Se apresentou.

"Eu sou Yuuto Kiba, muito prazer."

"Ouvi dizer que vocês ganharam o seu Raiting game." 'É claro que eles ganharam, a festa é pra comemorar isso' pensou Fernando logo após ter falado. "Foi muito difícil?" Emendou.

"Na verdade não muito." Respondeu Kiba. "Foi uma prova de captura da bandeira. Eles nos teleportaram para uma floresta, e ganhava o time que pegasse a bandeira do outro primeiro, ou que derrotasse o rei oponente. Nós nos dividimos, e o Issei conseguiu pegá-la sem muito trabalho." Completou.

"Incrível." Disse Fernando. "Espero poder participar de Raiting Games logo."

"Vocês precisam de mais peças antes de começarem a disputar." Disse Kiba sorrindo.

"Verdade, só temos 3 peças." Disse Fernando olhando para o céu enquanto pensava.

"O que é aquilo?" Perguntou Kiba de repente.

Fernando olhou e viu no horizonte um pouco de fumaça pintando o céu. Era no meio da floresta.

"Vou la dar uma olhada. Estou com mau pressentimento" Disse Kiba.

"Eu vou com você." Disse Fernando. "Também não estou gostando disso."

Os dois então saíram correndo da casa em direção a floresta.

Após 5 minutos correndo os dois chegaram perto de uma clareira. Kiba fez sinal para Fernando não fazer barulho e ambos se esconderam atrás de uma árvore.

Eles observaram atentamente a clareira. No meio dela tinha uma fogueira, donde estava saindo a fumaça que eles tinham visto. Em volta dessa fogueira estavam quatro pessoas conversando e rindo. Fernando sentiu um cheiro estranho, então olhou para o outro lado da clareira. La ele viu uma coisa que quase o fez vomitar. Um corpo quase todo fatiado. Uma coisa ele pôde concluir facilmente: Essas pessoas não eram boas.

Kiba chamou a sua atenção, e fez sinal para que saíssem de trás da árvore. Juntos eles entraram na clareira.

"Será que podemos participar da sua festa?" Perguntou Kiba com uma cara séria.

Os quatro olharam para eles com uma pequena risada.

"Claro, só se for do mesmo jeito que ele." Disse um dos homens apontando para o cadáver.

"Fernando, tudo bem se você cuidar dos dois que estão na esquerda? Pelo que posso sentir os dois a direita são os mais fortes." Disse Kiba calmamente. "Pode acabar com eles. Eles são demônios exilados." Completou.

Nesse instante ele fez aparecer uma espada que deu arrepios no Fernando. Era o seu **Balance Breaker** uma **Holy-Demonic Sword**.

"Você quer nos enfrentar?" Riu o que estava na extrema direita. "Pegue-nos se puder." Completou com uma voz fria no exato momento que junto com o homem ao seu lado saíram correndo para dentro da floresta.

"Boa sorte Fernando." Disse Kiba e saiu atrás dos fugitivos.

Fernando olhou tristemente para o cadáver.

'Vou acabar com esses desgraçados.' Pensou Fernando com raiva.

Ele esticou sua mão direita.

**Sword**

Logo após ter falado uma espada totalmente dourada apareceu em sua mão. Ele então observou os dois homens. Um deles se sentou e falou:

"Acabe com ele."

"Ta certo." Respondeu o outro. Ele esticou sua mão esquerda e ela começou a brilhar levemente.

Com um impulso Fernando partiu para cima dele e começou a tentar acertá-lo. O homem era ágil, e conseguiu se desviar dos golpes do garoto. Ele tentou contra-atacar com um soco com a mão direita, porém Fernando se desviou para a esquerda. O homem de repente abriu um sorriso e apareceu na frente do Fernando. Com um movimento um pouco mais devagar do que Fernando esperava ele acertou um soco na sua barriga com a mão esquerda, que estava brilhando. Fernando sentiu uma dor alucinante e saiu voando até esbarrar em uma árvore, que se quebrou.

'Isso é uma **Sacred Gear**?' Pensou Fernando massageando a barriga que estava doendo. 'Não, é só uma técnica.' Concluiu.

Fernando se levantou devagar. Ele tinha sido pego de surpresa, e agora estava meio zonzo por causa da dor.

'Vou ter que usar a minha arma secreta.' Pensou.

O homem não esperou Fernando se estabilizar, e correu para diminuir a distância entre eles. Então ele preparou para dar um soco de direita.

Fernando se desviou novamente e o homem mais uma vez apareceu, como esperado, na sua frente. Ele preparou mais um soco, dessa vez mirando nas costelas. Fernando pensou que ele tentaria isso, e mudou a espada para a mão esquerda, bloqueando o soco do homem, que ao entrar em contato com a espada produziu várias faíscas. Fernando girou a espada e fez com que o braço da pessoa ficasse exposto.

**Sword**

Falando mais uma vez o comando, uma nova espada dourada apareceu em seu braço direito, e com um movimento rápido ele arrancou fora o braço esquerdo do oponente. Ele gritou de dor, e se afastou. Olhou para o braço que tinha caído levemente aos pés de Fernando e deu um rugido de raiva.

Com uma cara extremamente brava, o homem deu mais um grito. Dessa vez, além de seu braço direito, ambas as pernas brilharam. Ele deu um impulso para cima de Fernando, porém seus movimentos estavam bem mais lentos. Fernando moveu-se rapidamente e apareceu na sua frente.

**Dual Blades: Golden Swirl**

Tudo ficou ofuscado com o brilho do golpe do Fernando. Quando o brilho acabou o seu oponente já estava caído no chão, sem vida.

"Sua técnica consiste em endurecer uma parte do seu corpo, e você faz isso no braço, para ele ficar mais forte. Porém como ele endurece, ele também fica mais pesado. Para disfarçar isso você primeiro ataca com o braço normal, para que a pessoa não perceba a diminuição em sua velocidade. Não me subestime, não cairei no mesmo golpe duas vezes." Disse Fernando, olhando para o homem que ainda estava sentado.

"Muito bom." Disse o homem se levantando.

Quando ficou de pé ele liberou uma intenção de matar gigantesca.

"Mas o que é isso?" Sussurrou Fernando assustado.

"Agora você terá que me derrotar, será que consegue? Eu, o grande Archie!" Gritou ele com uma cara assassina.

**Bem pessoal, está aqui o 3º capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. Me desculpem pela demora, mas os últimos dias foram muito corridos, então não tinha dado para acabar. Espero poder postar o 4º capítulo em alguns dias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fernando observou o homem. Ele parecia ser bem forte.

"Me diga, quem era aquele homem?" Perguntou Fernando sério olhando para o cadáver.

"Aquilo lá?" Perguntou Archie rindo. "É um idiota do meu grupo. Me desafiou, então eu acabei com ele. Assim serve de exemplo para os outros." Disse com um sorriso maligno.

"Ele era seu companheiro e você o matou?" Disse Fernando, enquanto a raiva tomava seu corpo.

"Companheiro? Não tenho companheiros tão fracos quanto um Rank F." Disse ele as gargalhadas.

"Rank F?" Perguntou Fernando confuso.

"Sim. Rank F da **Exiled Forces**. Eu sou Rank D, ou seja, sou bem mais forte. Agora chega de conversa. Venha, vou acabar com a tua raça."

Fernando preparou as espadas, e foi para cima de Archie, golpeando agilmente, porém ele se desviou de todos os golpes. Logo após se desviar dos golpes ele começou a tentar atacar Fernando com as mãos nuas. Era muito rápido.

'Esse cara é bem mais forte que o outro.' Pensou Fernando enquanto se desviava dos golpes.

"É claro que sou mais forte, ele era só Rank E." Disse Archie como se tivesse lido a mente do Fernando.

A mente de Fernando estava a mil, pensando em todas as coisas que Archie tinha dito.

'Droga, se eu ficar pensando nisso agora vou acabar morrendo.' Pensou Fernando enquanto se desviava dos golpes do oponente.

Fernando deu um salto para trás, acabando com a sequencia de golpes de Archie. Ele estava suando bastante e seus braços já começavam a pesar.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Disse Archie rindo.

Em torno de sua mão se juntou uma aura bem densa.

"O que é isso?" Sussurrou Fernando.

**Storm Stream**

A aura saiu da mão dele numa velocidade assustadora.

**Shield**

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Era o som dos ossos do braço esquerdo do Fernando se quebrando. Felizmente ele tinha conseguido fazer aparecer um escudo dourado, mas o impacto do golpe no escudo foi tão forte que fez seus ossos do braço se quebrarem e o lançou no mínimo 20 metros para trás.

O escudo, assim como a espada em sua mão esquerda, desapareceram, deixando Fernando ajoelhado no chão enquanto uma dor que ele nunca havia sentido tomava seu corpo. Seus olhos embaçaram e por pouco ele não perdeu a consciência. Se o escudo não tivesse aparecido a tempo ele teria perdido no mínimo os seus membros do lado esquerdo do corpo.

"Ohh Seu escudo conseguiu defender o meu golpe. Mas seu braço esquerdo já era." Disse ele rindo. "Como que você vai lutar assim?"

Archie correu para a frente de Fernando e começou a bater. Fernando mal conseguia ficar de pé. Sua última espada caiu no chão, e quando tocou nele desapareceu. Tudo que ele via era sangue que saía de seu corpo que era atingido pelos socos de Archie.

"Só isso?" Perguntou Archie dando um soco e fazendo Fernando voar e atingir uma árvore. "Assim não tem graça, pensei que você seria mais forte. Bem, vou sentar aqui e esperar. Daqui a 3 minutos poderei usar o meu golpe de novo e acabarei com a sua dor."

Fernando ficou sentado encostado na árvore que havia acabado de atingir.

(Só isso Fernando? Não me diga que isso é tudo que você é capaz. Vai querer morrer aqui?) Disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

'Quem é você? Não tenho o que fazer, meu braço esquerdo já era, mesmo que eu me levante e faça aparecer minha espada não vou conseguir derrotá-lo com apenas um braço.' Retrucou Fernando

(Tolo, vai me dizer que não percebeu a fraqueza na técnica dele?) Argumentou a voz em sua cabeça.

'É claro que percebi, ele fica completamente indefeso quando está lançando a técnica.'

"Dois minutos" Disse Archie feliz.

(Então porque não o ataca quando ele está indefeso?) Falou a voz.

'Impossível. A técnica é muito rápida e precisa se desviar depois que ela sair de sua mão. Estou tonto, não tenho condições de ver esse momento. Mesmo se eu estivesse 100% não tenho certeza se conseguiria me desviar.' Respondeu Fernando.

(Então, por que não pede a minha ajuda?) Disse a voz rindo.

"Um minuto" Disse Archie com uma cara extremamente malvada.

'Você tem como me ajudar? Como assim?'

(Levante-se e pegue a sua espada. Vou lhe falar exatamente no momento que você deve se desviar. Logo depois de se desviar você o ataca e acaba com essa luta.)

'Isso é mesmo possível?' Perguntou Fernando mas se levantou.

Logo que se levantou ele cambaleou e quase caiu de novo. Seu braço esquerdo estava pendurado sem nenhum uso.

**Sword**

Fernando sussurrou o comando e a espada apareceu em sua mão direita. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada.

"Vai tentar fazer o que? Cortar o meu golpe?" Disse Archie enquanto gargalhava. "Está na hora."

A aura começou a se concentrar em sua mão direita.

(Se prepare Fernando.) Disse uma voz diferente em sua cabeça.

'Outra voz?' Pensou Fernando

"Morra" Disse Archie.

**Storm Stream**

(Agora Fernando!) Disse a voz exatamente no momento que o golpe de Archie saiu da mão.

Fernando deu um pulo para o lado. Ele estava conseguindo enxergar perfeitamente agora. Logo após se desviar ele emendou mais um pulo, mas agora em direção a Archie que observava a cena perplexo.

"Como você se desviou? Impossível!" Disse ele visivelmente assustado.

"É você quem vai morrer." Gritou Fernando.

**One Blade: Golden Fang**

Fernando golpeou Archie e caiu no chão, completamente exausto.

Archie começou a sangrar e também caiu no chão logo após ter recebido o golpe de Fernando.

"Impossível. Como você se desviou desse golpe?" Perguntou Archie para Fernando enquanto estavam caídos.

"Também tenho... Meus truques." Disse Fernando

"Se eu soubesse disso... Teria acabado com você rápido." Disse Archie enquanto olhava para o próprio sangue. Então seu corpo parou.

'Agora pode me dizer quem é você?' Perguntou o garoto para a voz, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Fernando ficou caído por mais um tempo até que...

"Fernando, você está bem?" Era Kiba que tinha voltado.

"Mais ou menos." Disse Fernando tentando sentar. "Meu braço está inútil."

"Me desculpe, não devia ter deixado você aqui sozinho." Disse ele ressentido.

"Sem problema. Espera, você não está com nenhum arranhão." Disse Fernando surpreso.

"Pelo que parece a habilidade daqueles dois que eu segui era aumentar a velocidade. Por isso demorei um tempo para alcançá-los, mas acabei com um único golpe." Disse Kiba com um leve sorriso.

"Espera, você está me dizendo que eu enfrentei os únicos que lutavam?" Perguntou Fernando com os olhos arregalados. "Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?" Se lamentou.

"Venha aqui." Disse Kiba ajudando Fernando a se levantar. "Vamos voltar."

"Eles vão ficar surpresos quando me virem chegando nesse estado. Certeza que o Felipe vai me socar." Falou Fernando.

"Não se preocupe, eu falo com eles. Logo quando chegarmos pedirei para a Asia curar seu braço, mas como você quebrou os seus ossos acho que você deverá ficar um tempo de repouso." Disse ele enquanto avaliava os danos.

"Um deles me disse uma coisa estranha, é melhor você saber." Comentou Fernando.

Ele foi explicando a Kiba o que Archie havia dito até chegarem na mansão.

"**Exiled Forces**? Nunca ouvi falar disso." Disse Kiba quando estavam subindo as escadas da mansão.

"O que é isso?" Gritou um dos convidados quando Kiba e Fernando entraram na mansão. Aparentemente ninguém havia percebido que os dois haviam desaparecido.

Kiba ajudou Fernando a chegar em uma mesa, e ele se sentou lá.

"Ei, o que aconteceu Kiba?" Disse uma voz. Era Hyoudou Issei.

"Depois eu te explico Issei. Chame a Asia para mim, precisamos curar as feridas do Fernando." Falou Kiba.

Issei chamou a menina que olhou para Kiba.

"Asia, você pode curar as feridas do Fernando?" Perguntou Kiba.

"Claro, já vou começar." Disse Asia e chegou perto do Fernando.

"Um braço quebrado e alguns ferimentos no rosto e na barriga." Disse ela avaliando. "Vou começar pelo braço." E esticou as duas mãos. Delas saíram luzes verdes e Fernando começou a se sentir mais relaxado. A dor foi diminuindo.

"Obrigado" Sussurrou Fernando.

Agora já tinha se formado um grupo envolta da mesa em que eles estavam.

"Ei Fernando, você está bem?" Perguntou Gerard enquanto passava pelo grupo junto com Felipe.

"Mais ou..." Quando Fernando estava respondendo Felipe deu um soco na sua cabeça que quase o derrubou da cadeira.

"Que problemas você arranjou dessa vez Fernando?" Gritou Felipe bravo.

"Que droga você está fazendo?" Berrou Fernando. "Já estou detonado e você ainda vem me bater?"

Kiba chamou o Felipe e começou a acalmá-lo. Logo depois Rias Gremory se aproximou dele e eles se afastaram. Provavelmente estava explicando o que tinha acontecido.

'Realmente é incrível poder estar na presença deles' Pensou Fernando. Ele apenas podia reconhecê-los porque eles já tinham aparecido muitas vezes na televisão.

Asia ficou mais 20 minutos curando o braço de Fernando. Nesse tempo a festa acabou e a maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora. Os únicos que ainda estavam lá era o grupo de Felipe, o grupo de Rias, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Ajuka e Sirzechs.

Pelo que parece Kiba já tinha explicado a todos o que tinha acontecido.

"Pronto, agora vou para os ferimentos menores." Disse Asia sorrindo.

"Fernando, tem como você nos explicar o que aconteceu na sua luta?" Perguntou Ajuka.

"Claro, tudo bem." Disse.

Fernando explicou tudo que se lembrou. Sobre a organização, sobre os Ranks e sobre Archie. Quando acabou todo mundo ficou em silêncio.

"Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, eles ainda não fizeram nada para nos prejudicar. Porém vamos ficar atentos." Disse Sirzechs.

"Acabei de curar seus ferimentos." Falou Asia. "É melhor você ficar pelo menos 3 dias em repouso para se recuperar totalmente. Recomendo também não mexer seu braço esquerdo. Ele estava bem ferido." Completou.

"Ok, muito obrigado." Disse Fernando sorrindo.

"Bem, como já acabamos estou indo para casa." Disse Sairaorg.

"Eu também vou." Disse Sona.

"É melhor nós irmos também Fernando, Gerard." Disse Felipe.

Eles se despediram de todos e saíram da casa. Pelo que parece Kiba tinha conseguido acalmar Felipe. Mas Fernando nem percebeu isso. Ele passou todo tempo até se deitar para dormir pensando apenas na voz que tinha ouvido.

'Ela com certeza veio da minha cabeça, e eu tenho certeza que ouvi duas diferentes. O que pode ser isso?' Pensou Fernando enquanto estava deitado, mas logo adormeceu pois estava exausto.

"Fernando, você está bem?" Perguntou Arkadius entrando no quarto do garoto de manhã.

Eles tinham chegado bem tarde, e os pais já estavam dormindo, por isso tinham decidido contar o ocorrido apenas no café da manhã, e parece que Felipe já tinha falado.

"Sim, todas as minhas feridas já foram curadas." Disse o garoto com um sorriso para o pai preocupado.

"Ainda bem." Disse Heloise ficando mais calma."Mandei trazerem seu café da manhã aqui, não use seu braço esquerdo."

Fernando deu um aceno mostrando que tinha entendido e os pais saíram do quarto. Um pouco depois apareceu um dos empregados com uma bandeja cheia de comida. Após comer ele se levantou e olhou pela janela. No quintal Gerard estava saindo da casa, provavelmente estava indo treinar, embora ainda fosse bem cedo. Fernando não gostava da ideia de ficar parado, mas como devia ficar de repouso decidiu se deitar de novo e dormir, porém, logo após se deitar alguém bateu na porta.

"Pode entrar." Disse Fernando calmamente.

A porta se abriu e dela entrou uma pessoa.

"Está melhor Fernando?" Disse Kiba, que havia entrado no quarto.

"Sim, depois que minhas feridas foram curadas eu estou ótimo." Respondeu.

"Ainda bem." Disse ele com uma cara triste.

"Não precisa se culpar por isso. Podemos dizer que foi um bom treino." Disse Fernando rindo.

Kiba deu um sorriso.

"O que vai fazer nos próximos dias?" Perguntou ele.

"Vou seguir a recomendação da Asia-sama e ficar em repouso por três dias. Quando eles passarem acho que vou voltar a treinar." Respondeu Fernando pensando no assunto.

"Bem, vim aqui te dar uma dica. Daqui a uma semana terá um torneio no qual apenas grupos que não estão completos podem participar. Nele todas as lutas são individuais, ou seja, cada um por si. Você poderia participar. Além disso nele participam pessoas que ainda não tem nenhum grupo. É uma boa chance de seu irmão conseguir mais peças." Comentou Kiba.

"Um torneio? Acho que vai ser legal." Disse Fernando.

"Eu já falei para o seu irmão. Ele e Gerard participarão. Estou indo então para a cidade e vou inscrever vocês três. Tudo bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Claro, muito obrigado." Agradeceu Fernando.

Kiba saiu do quarto. Agora Fernando já sabia porque Gerard estava saindo tão cedo para treinar.

'Tudo que posso fazer agora é me recuperar, e depois disso vou treinar bastante para o torneio. Eu vou ganhar!' Pensou o garoto feliz e se virou para voltar a dormir.


End file.
